


Playtime (Athos and d’Artagnan)

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Athos decides he wants to play with his boy.  D’Artagnan couldn’t be more excited.
Relationships: Athos/d’Artagnan
Series: Omnia Interludes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Playtime (Athos and d’Artagnan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



Athos and Porthos were glad to be home. While their duty had not been strenuous, they had not liked being separated from their brothers. Athos in particular had not liked being away from young d’Artagnan. He was not sure why as both d’Artagnan and Aramis were more than capable of taking care of themselves yet it had still bothered him. He knew Porthos had felt much the same way about Aramis and was not surprised when Porthos had hauled the man off as soon as they had returned. That had left him and d’Artagnan alone.

“Athos?” D’Artagnan queried when his lover looked at him wolfishly. “Would you like me to draw you a bath? I know you must be tired from your long ride.”

“What I want, boy, is for you to remember your place,” Athos growled, amused when the other man sucked in a breath.

“Yes, Sir, Captain,” d’Artagnan whispered, his breath stolen from his lungs. “What would you have me do?”

“Strip off and come here,” Athos said sternly.

D’Artagnan felt his cock give a jerk at Athos’ order and quickly began to shuck his clothes. He and Athos had not played in quite some time and he missed it even if Athos was a rather harsh taskmaster. Finally naked, d’Artagnan closed the distance between them until he stood right in front of the other man.

Athos took a moment to look his boy up and down. He smiled, pleased with what he saw. D’Artagnan was already half hard and Athos could read the eagerness in his eyes. First things first though. Athos sank his hand into d’Artagnan’s hair and pulled him hard against him. When d’Artagnan’s mouth opened in surprise Athos seized his advantage and kissed him hungrily. 

“I love you,” Athos whispered to him once he finally broke the kiss leaving d’Artagnan reeling. 

“I... I love you, too, Captain Athos,” d’Artagnan managed after a few moments.

“Good boy,” Athos praised. “Now heel. We’re going to take a walk to Aramis’ Glade.”

“Oh yes, Sir,” d’Artagnan said and dropped to his hands and knees at once. 

Athos glanced about the room, making sure his other brothers were nowhere in sight then began to walk d’Artagnan toward the back door. It wasn’t that he thought his brothers would object to their play but he didn’t want Aramis to see his Master in such a position. That was one relationship he would always protect.

Once outside, Athos slowed to allow d’Artagnan to crawl by his side at a comfortable pace. Strolling along, it didn’t take too long to reach the Glade. Once there, Athos led d’Artagnan over to the fallen tree and directed him across it. He hadn’t brought anything with to tie his boy down this time, expecting instead for him to remain in place on his own. 

“You are not to move,” Athos told him as he finished positioning him to his liking. 

“You’re not going to bind me?” D’Artagnan asked.

“No,” Athos told him. “I want to see how well you can obey on your own. You will remain in this position until I tell you to move. If you break position, you will be punished for it. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Captain,” d’Artagnan said firmly.

“Good boy,” Athos praised. As he looked his boy over, his eyes settled on his upturned ass. Reaching down his ran his hands over it, squeezing and pinching as he did until it was a nice shade of pink. “I think I want to see this heated up. Objections?”

“None, Captain,” d’Artagnan told him. If Athos wanted to see his ass cherry red then d’Artagnan wouldn’t tell him no. Whatever his Captain wanted, he would see him have.

“Such an obedient recruit. Let’s see just how proud you can make me.” With that Athos slid off his belt and doubled it over in his hand. Drawing back his arm, he laid down the first stripe. He only used a fraction of his strength, wanting to give his boy time to adjust to it.

D’Artagnan lurched forward with a cry as the leather cracked across his ass. He quickly moved back into position, the sting of the blow having surprised him more than anything. He knew Athos had not used anywhere near his full strength. Yet. He knew he would experience it before the day was done though.

“Ready, boy?”

“Yes, Captain,” d’Artagnan replied. 

Drawing back his arm again, Athos laid down the next stripe, much harder than the first. He was satisfied when the boy cried out and jerked before quickly bringing himself back under control. He knew that blow had to have hurt but d’Artagnan took it admirably.

Over and over Athos swung the belt, each blow harder than the last until he was putting all of his strength into it. D’Artagnan was howling and jerking with every blow but his boy maintained his position, never once breaking it. Finally, his arm tired, Athos dropped the belt.

D’Artagnan panted as his ass burned. It felt like it was on fire where Athos had striped him. He wanted more than anything to reach back and massage his aching ass or perhaps snake a hand down his front and take care of his own growing problem. Instead, he stayed where he was and waited for Athos’ next order.

“Sit up on the tree trunk,” Athos told him after giving him a few minutes to calm down. 

“Yes, Sir,” d’Artagnan replied breathlessly. Slowly, he moved until he was sitting on the tree he had just been kneeling over. He could feel the rough bark digging into his tender ass and tried not to squirm but it was nearly impossible.

“It will hurt more if you move,” Athos warned him as he moved up to stand right in front of him. He spared a moment to look his boy over, enjoying the way he sweated and panted through his pain. “Such a good boy. You want to please me, don’t you, d’Artagnan?”

“More than anything, Sir.”

“Good. Then take my cock out and suck it. I want to feel that talented mouth of yours on me.”

“Yes, Sir,” d’Artagnan said and reached toward Athos’ pants. Working with shaking hands, he quickly pulled Athos’ hard member free. Gripping it by the base, he opened his mouth and sucked the head inside, laving it all over with his tongue.

Athos moaned at the feel of that agile tongue stroking his cock. Sinking both hands into d’Artagnan’s hair, he began to guide him up and down. He tried to keep from shoving in too deep but the desire was just too great and he soon found himself fucking his boy’s mouth with abandon. 

D’Artagnan tried to breathe as best he could as Athos used his mouth. The rough fucking was causing him to move back and forth against the tree he was sitting on, jabbing the rough bark into his tender ass again and again. The feel of the rough tree bark against his backside was enough to make him moan in a combination of pleasure and pain causing Athos to fuck his mouth harder still.

Finally, Athos could hold back no longer. Shoving his cock in hard and deep, he began to spend straight down his boy’s throat. He could feel d’Artagnan’s throat working him as he spent and it only made him shove in harder and spend even more.

For his part, d’Artagnan held on as best he could. He couldn’t help but moan again as his breath was cut off, leaving him completely at his lover’s mercy. At last, Athos pulled back, allowing him to breathe and leaving him gasping for air.

“Good boy,” Athos said as he massaged his head through his hair. Looking down at the other man he saw how hard he was and smirked. “I see my boy enjoyed our time together. Tell me, d’Artagnan, would you like to spend?”

“Oh yes, Captain. Please,” d’Artagnan replied desperately. His cock was hard as steel and he needed to spend.

“Very well,” Athos relented, taking on a bored air. “You may sit atop that log and stroke yourself until you spend.”

“Thank you, Sir,” d’Artagnan said as he reached for his swollen cock. He began to stroke it quickly, wanting to spend so he could get up from the fallen log he was sitting on.

“Slow down,” Athos ordered with a quirk of his mouth. “And move up into your hand. In fact, stop moving your hand and use your hips to fuck your fist.”

D’Artagnan moaned at the order but obeyed. It caused him to rub his sore and abraded ass over the bark as he fucked up into his own hand. For anyone else, the pain would have taken the edge off their ardor but not d’Artagnan. For him, the pain only heightened his pleasure and before he knew it he was crying out and spending all down his hand.

“Clean your hand up,” Athos told him when he had finally come back down. He grinned as his boy flushed but dutifully licked his seed from his hand. Once it was clean, Athos moved forward and drew d’Artagnan up and into a deep kiss, licking the boy’s seed from his tongue until he could no longer taste it.

“Time to go I think,” Athos said and reluctantly took a step back. He saw d’Artagnan about to go to his hands and knees and stopped him. “Fetch me a switch first, boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” d’Artagnan said and did as he was ordered, bringing Athos a springy willow switch then dropping to his hands and knees.

“Excellent. Lead the way,” Athos told him and walked slowly behind his boy, all the while eying his reddened ass. Raising his arm, he flicked the switch over his boy’s backside and was pleased with the yelp it drew.

Again and again, Athos landed the switch on d’Artagnan’s abused ass. His boy yelped with every blow and Athos found himself sluggishly growing hard again in his breeches. When they finally made it to the back door Athos allowed d’Artagnan to stand. He started to toss the switch away then decided to keep it for the time being. 

“Our room,” Athos said as they entered the kitchen. “You made such a fetching picture on the walk back that I find myself in need of you again.”

“Yes, Captain.”

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Athos grabbed d’Artagnan by the back of the neck and threw him face down across the bed. He took the oil from the bureau and climbed onto the bed behind him. Gripping his hips, he pulled his boy up onto his knees and elbows before freeing his now aching erection from his pants.

Taking the oil, Athos coated his cock liberally then set it aside. He grabbed up the switch he had thrown down beside the boy and began to lash him quite liberally. Only when his boy’s ass was dark red and covered in welts did he throw the switch aside. Reaching out, he took his boy’s striped ass in his hands and spread his cheeks wide. He heard d’Artagnan moan into the bedding and grinned. His boy was about to be in for one hell of a ride.

Taking his cock in hand, Athos placed the slick head at his boy’s tight hole and began to push. He once more heard d’Artagnan groan in pain but ignored it and pushed on. His boy had yet to say no or stop or anything other than yes. Athos knew how much his boy got off on the pain and did his best to give it to him. With a final shove, he was all the way inside, his groin pressed painfully against d’Artagnan’s fiery ass. 

“Captain... hur-hurts...” d’Artagnan managed to get out as he bit down on his how arm to stop his cry.

“Do you need me to stop, boy?” Athos asked suddenly concerned.

“N-n-no, Sir,” he replied resolutely. “I can... I can take it.”

“So good for me. Such a good boy,” Athos praised as he pulled back and pushed forward again, sliding his cock partway out only to sink it back inside. He wasn’t surprised at the groan of pain his movement elicited and ignored it. Instead, he concentrated on what he was doing and his own pleasure knowing d’Artagnan would be right behind him.

Athos took his time fucking d’Artagnan. He drew it out both for himself and for his boy. Eventually, however, he could hold back no longer and began to fuck his boy hard and fast before spending deep inside of him.

Panting himself, Athos reached around beneath d’Artagnan and took his boy’s hard cock in hand. A few strong pulls of his hand was all it took and d’Artagnan was bucking beneath him as he spent for the second time that day.

Athos pulled out as gently as he could. He rolled d’Artagnan over to his side away from the mess they had made before quickly cleaning them both up. Lying back down beside him, he pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you,” Athos said sincerely.

“I love you, too.”

End.


End file.
